Never to be again
by OTHforever03
Summary: Set at the end of the summer. Lucas made his decision and now he is going to have to live with it.
1. Are you coming back to Tree Hill?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
The wind blowing through the trees hinted at the coming of fall as Lucas Scott sat on the back porch of the house his uncle Keith had rented when they arrived here in Charleston last spring. He sat there thinking of his mom back in Tree Hill. He talked to her at least 3 times a week and every time he could hear the question in her voice "Are you coming back to Tree Hill?" He still didn't have an answer to that question, but he better get one fast because school was about to get started again. He was either going to go back to Tree Hill or he would need to be registered at the local high school. Either way he had to make his decision soon. His thoughts were interrupted as his friend Charlie Baxter walked up the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey Luke! You sure are thinking awful hard. Is that smoke I see coming out of your ears?" Charlie Said.  
  
Lucas laughs "Hey Charlie"  
  
"I am heading down to the mall to get a smoothie. Want to come?"  
  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
The Mall  
  
"Don't look now man, there is Crystal. Have you guys talked lately?" Charlie asked  
  
"Nope" Lucas responded. Crystal had been one of the first people that Lucas met when he and Keith arrived in Charleston besides Charlie. They started dating a few weeks later and then her ex boyfriend came home and she went running back to him. Leaving him standing on the curb literally.  
  
Charlie pulled him out of his thoughts again with the question everyone wanted an answer too.  
  
"So, have you decided if you are staying or if you are leaving?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"School is just around the corner man"  
  
"Yea I know" Just then his cell phone rang  
  
The caller ID said Haley & Nathan. He still couldn't believe that his best friend and his little brother were married.  
  
He flipped the phone open to answer it and said hello  
  
The cherry voice of Haley James, well Scott came over the line with her signature saying since he had left Tree Hill. "Luke, I miss you"  
  
"Hey Haley!  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Good! Charlie and I are at the mall"  
  
"Tell Charlie Hi for me" Lucas had gone home for a weekend last month to see his mom and Charlie had tagged along. He had met Nathan and Haley.  
  
"I will. So anything new going on there?"  
  
"Nope. Even if there were something new your mom would have told you already anyways. Well I guess there is something new. Dan comes home from Rehab tomorrow. Deb has offered to let him stay with her for a while since they are still legally married. Nathan thinks the whole thing is crazy."  
  
"Have you heard anything about Whitey?" Lucas Asked  
  
"He is back to his office looking forward to the season and wondering if one of his best players is returning this season."  
  
"I don't know yet Haley. I really don't know."  
  
"Yea, I know Luke. Well, I just wanted to call and say I miss you. I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Ok, bye Haley" Lucas hangs up the phone.  
  
"Haley says to tell you hi," Lucas tells Charlie  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I think I am going to walk back home. I need to clear up my head." The mall was a little over a mile from the house that he lived at with Keith.  
  
"Ok. Give me a call later. I am probably going to go to that concert tonight at the pavilion." Charlie said.  
  
"Ok. See you later!"  
  
As Lucas headed out of the mall in the direction of the house he decided he wanted to take the long way home. He would need all the time he could get to think and he knew that when he got home Keith would be home. Which meant he would be helping fix up the truck Keith had bought last month and have no time to think.  
  
As he walked home he weighed the pros and cons to staying in Charleston and returning to Tree Hill. Finally as he reached the house he knew what he was going to do. He just hoped he could live with his decision.  
  
AN: Please Review!! 


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it!! Here is the next update! Please give me some reviews they are really helping with this. Also any ideas let me know and I will see about putting them into the story. Thanks!  
  
Lucas walked into the house just as Keith was working out of his bedroom where he had changed into his work clothes. Now that he is not working at the shop any longer his wardrobe has changed. It has also changed since he met Michelle. Michelle was his new girlfriend who he had met at a party for the staff of the high school. Where she taught 12th grade English. She just a little shorter than Keith without her high heels on, brown hair, blue eyes and Lucas thought she was falling hard for his uncle and he knew from conversations with Keith that he was falling for Michelle. They seemed to be inseparable much like Crystal and him had been, but he just hoped their relationship worked out better.  
  
"So how was your day with Michelle?" Lucas Asked  
  
"Good!"  
  
"She isn't here?" Michelle is usually always over at their house.  
  
"I told her that you and I are going to work on the truck and she just told me to have fun. I think she hates to get her hands dirty." Keith laughs  
  
"Well then I guess we better get started. I guarantee she will call in 45 minutes and ask if we are done yet. It a proven thing."  
  
"We better get what we can done."  
  
"So you mean when Michelle calls that is the end of our truck fixing expedition for the day?" Lucas asked. Lucas had never known his uncle to let anyone stop him from finishing something he started. Guess there is a first time for every thing  
  
"Exactly! You are catching on!" Keith and Lucas laugh. "Come on lets get this truck started."  
  
Outside in garage  
  
"So, what did you do?" Keith asked  
  
"Went to the mall with Charlie, talked with Haley, took a long walk and I made "The Decision." Lucas used his fingers for the quotation marks on the last part. He could see the look on Keith's face change from a how I am going to fix this look on the truck to a wondering look as he turned to face Lucas.  
  
"And what is your decision?" He asked  
  
Lucas looked at his uncle as his thoughts went back to his walk home from the mall. He had weighed the pros and cons of both Tree Hill and Charleston.  
  
"I decide..." Just then the phone rang.  
  
Keith picks it up and says Hello.  
  
"Hey Keith it is Karen. How things going?"  
  
"Hey Karen! Things are good!" Keith answered. Keith and Karen were starting to rebuild the friendship that they had for so many years. It was a slow process, but a lot of big steps had been taken by both of them.  
  
"Is Lucas around?"  
  
"Yea. Hold one second." Keith turns to Lucas. "Luke, it is your mom."  
  
Lucas takes the phone from Keith in anticipation to talk to his mom. "Hey Mom"  
  
"Hey Honey. I am just checking up on you. Haley said she talked to you today and you weren't sounding too good."  
  
"Just have a lot of things on my mind." Lucas answered. He could hear the unasked question in her voice. She wanted him to come home, but that meant facing Brooke and Peyton. Sure he had left a note for them telling them that he was sorry for the strife that he caused between them and that he was leaving so that they could move on with their lives and rebuild their friendship. That was a cop-out and he knew it. He didn't leave for them. He left for himself. He left so that he could move on with his life.  
  
"Well I hope everything is ok."  
  
"Yea, everything is fine."  
  
"When are you going to come for a weekend visit?" Karen asked.  
  
Lucas thought about it for a minute and realized that it would be the perfect opportunity to make sure that he was making the right decision about going back to Tree Hill. "This weekend, if that is ok."  
  
"Sure that is ok. I would love to have you home for a couple of days." Karen said  
  
"Ok, then I will leave tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow Luke."  
  
"Bye Mom"  
  
Lucas hung up the phone and looked at it for a minute before looking at Keith.  
  
"So, I guess you are going home for the weekend?" Keith asked  
  
"Yea, to make sure that I am making the right decision."  
  
"And what decision is that?"  
  
"To move back to Tree Hill"  
  
"Well, if it is not. You will always have a place here you know that."  
  
"Yea I know! Thanks Uncle Keith"  
  
"Now lets get back to this truck before Michelle calls"  
  
Lucas laughed at the sly look on his uncle's face and turned back to the truck. 10 minutes later Michelle called. Lucas looked at his watch and then looked at Keith. "Right on time" he laughed as he walked back into the house. Since he knew that Keith would be going out with Michelle he decided to go to the concert at the pavilion that Charlie was going to be at. He needed one last night of fun before he headed back to the life he left behind in Tree Hill. 


	3. Visit to Tree Hill

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it!! Here is the next update! Please give me some reviews they are really helping with this.  
  
Lucas was on the road by 10am Friday morning heading the three hours back to Tree Hill. When he left the house that morning Keith had again told him that if Tree Hill isn't where he wanted to be then he would always been welcome there. Lucas reassured Keith that he would be back Monday afternoon, if only to get his belongings. As Lucas drove his thoughts went back to the days before he and Keith had left Tree Hill. He thought about the drama between Brooke, Peyton and himself. He didn't know if they hated him or just took a vow never to talk to him again. When He went home for weekend visits before they had avoided him, even to the point of crossing the street if they saw him coming towards them on the sidewalk. He thought about his relationship with Nathan. That is one of the things he didn't understand the most. They had spent so many years hating each other and being bullied by Dan, but in some way Haley James connected them. Sometimes Lucas thought Haley was put in this situation to bring these two brothers together so that they could fight some greater evil together. He knew one thing he couldn't wait to see her. He hadn't told her he was coming home and had asked his mom not to tell her either. Just than his phone rang and on the caller ID it said Nathan cell. Why is Nathan calling? He never calls unless something is wrong with Haley. He flipped the phone open keeping his eyes on the interstate.  
  
"Hello" Lucas said  
  
"Lucas, It's Nathan"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Can you talk for a minute?"  
  
"I am driving. So be quick."  
  
"I just needed to know if you were planning a weekend trip here before school starts again," Nathan said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Haley really misses you and I think it would be good for her to have one last visit with you before we get back into school again."  
  
"Well I think the role of concerned husband suits you well, Nathan. Are you going to be home this weekend?" Lucas asked  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Cause I am on way to Tree Hill as we speak. Just don't tell Haley"  
  
"How far are you?"  
  
"Still about an hour away maybe a little over an hour. Is she working at the café today?"  
  
"Yea. Her shift is over at 3." Lucas looked at the clock, which read 12:30, and he knew he would be to the café in plenty of time before she off.  
  
"Ok. Well I am going to swing by there when I get into town."  
  
"Ok. I will talk to you later."  
  
Lucas hung up the phone and concentrated on the interstate busy with Friday lunch hour traffic.  
  
He arrived in Tree Hill a little over an hour later and the first thing he did was stop by the café. As he got out of his truck and stepped on the sidewalk he saw Brooke and Peyton walking down the sidewalk towards the café with shopping bags in their hands. They weren't paying attention to anything around them. Lucas stood there for a minute looking at them before walking into the café.  
  
"What can I get you, sir?" Haley asked a customer who was sitting at the counter. She heard the jingle of the bell and said "Be right with you."  
  
"Sure" Lucas said.  
  
Haley eyes got wide as her head came up from the looking at the customer. When she saw Luke she got a huge smile on her face. She finished taking the order and then ran around the counter right into Lucas open arms for a hug.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Hey Hales"  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Just drove in."  
  
"Does Karen know you are here?"  
  
"She knew I was coming, but I have seen her yet."  
  
"She's in back."  
  
"Ok. Let me go tell her I am here. I'll be right back." Lucas said.  
  
Lucas walked to the back of the café where the office is located and found his mom hard at work. "Mom?' He said.  
  
Karen screamed before looking up at Lucas. "Lucas, you scared me! " "Sorry" Karen got up from her chair and came over to give Lucas a hug.  
  
"Oh my boy. How was your drive?"  
  
"Long. I think that interstate is getting longer every time I drive it."  
  
"And how many more times are you planning on driving it?" Karen asked.  
  
Lucas didn't want to tell anyone in Tree Hill of his decision to return until he was sure that was his decision. After all, this was a weekend to make sure it was the correct decision. He just looked at his mom and smiled.  
  
"I am going to head back up front so you can finish your work. I will see you at home later."  
  
"OK"  
  
Lucas headed back up to the front and as he was getting closer he heard the familiar voices of Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. He couldn't make out what they were talking about. As he came back in to the café Brooke saw him. She looked at him for a split second and then whispered to Peyton "we need to leave."  
  
Peyton turned around in her seat to see what Brooke was talking about only to see Lucas. She turned back around in her seat and whispered also "Well look what is back to start more trouble. I thought we got rid of him." The two girls laughed. Meanwhile Lucas walked over to the counter and was talking with Haley ignoring them.  
  
"Yea, well I guess he is back to try ruin someone else's friendship and broke someone else's heart." Brooke said  
  
"Why not? He doesn't have anything to lose. Everyone in this town has already lost all respect for him."  
  
"Not everyone" Nathan said from the doorway. He had been within hearing distance of the last part of their conversation. As Nathan spoke Lucas and Haley looked over from the counter. Brooke and Peyton looked up at him from their table.  
  
"What did you say?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I said not everyone has lost respect for him."  
  
"What are you sticking up for him?" Peyton asked  
  
"I have been hearing you two all summer talk bad about Lucas and how you are glad he is gone and you hope he doesn't come back and I am sick of hearing it. You may be glad that he is gone, but a lot of us are not."  
  
"Are you saying that you wish he was here? Nate, you hate him. You should be joining us instead of sticking up for him." Brooke asked  
  
"Brooke, that is where you are wrong. I don't hate him. He is my brother and because he is my brother I wish he were here. We let Dan drive us apart for the last 16 years and I regret it. I am going to let you drive us apart now."  
  
"Nathan, you need to get your head on straight. Come on Brooke lets get out of here." Peyton said.  
  
Brooke and Peyton gathered up their stuff and walked out the door both of them glaring at Nathan who was glaring back. As soon as the door closed Nathan walked up to the counter where he looked at Lucas and said "Good to have you home"  
  
"Thanks man" The two brothers shook hands and pulled each other into a hug. As Lucas stood there thinking about what Nathan had just done he began to realize maybe he was making the right decision by moving back to Tree Hill. He wanted a brotherly relationship that him and Nathan never had growing up. After the way Nathan just stood up for him he knew he wanted one also. Lucas sat there at the counter talking with his brother, sister-in-law and his mom. His family. He knew then he was making the right choice. 


	4. Talking with Karen

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Here is the next update!  
  
Alytru146- Keep reviewing! Your reviews crack me up!! So full of energy!  
  
Check at the end for an author's note  
  
Lucas sat there in the café with his family until the end of Haley shift. Haley and Nathan went back to their apartment that they now shared and Lucas went towards the high school. He had someone to see. He walked in to Whitey's office and found him deep in thought looking at new plays for the upcoming season even though school hadn't started yet. He knocked on the door and Coach looked up with a patch over his right eye.  
  
"Well, Lucas Scott. Didn't think I would see you for a while."  
  
"I came back for the weekend to visit my mom and Haley."  
  
"So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to come by and see how you were. What happened to your eye?"  
  
"You know those darn doctors always picking and prodding at you." Test results had come in right after Lucas left. The results were not promising. They showed Whitey was going blind in both of his eyes. His right eye was worse than his left.  
  
"So is the other half of the Scott brothers coming back this season?"  
  
"I am not sure." He didn't want to get Whitey's hopes up. He still had to see the doctor about his shoulder even if he was planning on returning to Tree Hill.  
  
"Well if you do decide to come back your spot is waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks Coach. I am going to let you get back to your work. I will stop by and see you soon"  
  
"You do that" Whitey said as Lucas walked out the door to his office.  
  
Lucas drove back towards his mom's house wanting to tell his mom of his decision to stay in Tree Hill. The only way to get back to his house was to pass Peyton's house. He just hoped he passed by and Brooke and Peyton would not outside. His luck ran out because as he was passing Peyton's house they were coming down the steps. They looked over at him and glared. He knew then that they hated him and that it was going to be hard to stay in Tree Hill with those two around. Especially when school started he just hoped he didn't get classes with either one of them. He also knew what Brooke especially did to people that she didn't like. It was nothing compared to Nathan when he first joined the team.  
  
As he entered his mom's house he found his mom in the living room watching the news. He didn't know that she was going to be home so early.  
  
"Hey Mom. What are you doing home?" Lucas said as he sat down on the coach next to her.  
  
"Deb is closing the café for me. She came in right after you left and said she needed to get away from Dan. So I came home."  
  
"Well, I have some news to tell you."  
  
"You do?" Karen asked turning off the TV and turning on the couch to face Lucas.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have made my decision and my decision is to come back here to Tree Hill when the school year starts."  
  
Karen just smiled.  
  
"But I have an open invitation from Keith to come back and live with him anytime I want to."  
  
"I know. I am just glad you decided to come back. It has been so lonely without you here."  
  
"I know mom"  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I am starving. Let's go make dinner"  
  
Karen and Lucas headed to the kitchen to make dinner together for the first time in a long time. Karen could remember Lucas, as a young boy always wanting to help her cook dinner and that had never changed as he got older.  
  
After dinner Lucas and Karen sat around talking about the past couple of months that he had been gone. Karen knew about Michelle, Keith's new girlfriend. She had yet to meet her, but she had talked to her on the phone a couple of times when she had called the house looking for Lucas.  
  
"So how are Keith and Michelle?" Karen asked. She had felt guilty for hurting Keith and still regretted her decision not to tell him how she really feels, but she was happy for him. He has moved on with his life maybe it is time she moved on with her own also. They were still friends and that was the most important thing.  
  
"Fine. I think you would like Michelle. She reminds me a little of you in some ways." Lucas knew that was partly why Keith was attracted to her at first. He had even admitted it to Lucas. Lucas knew Keith still loved his mom, but he didn't know how his mom felt about Keith and he didn't push the issue.  
  
"I would like to meet her one day." And that was the end of that conversation. "So what are you plans while you are home?"  
  
"I really don't have any set plans. I was going to go down to the river court tonight and see if the guys were there"  
  
"How is your shoulder feeling? Are you going to play this season?  
  
"I don't know yet. I need to go see the doctor and see what they tell me. I want to play and Whitey already told me that my spot is waiting for me."  
  
"Just don't push yourself too hard" Karen said. "You pushed yourself too hard after the accident"  
  
"I wont mom. I am going to head to the river court. I will be back later."  
  
"Ok, have fun!" Karen said as Lucas walked out the door heading towards the place his whole basketball career had begun.  
  
A/N This is just my opinion on why Whitey was in the hospital since we don't know. Also, Does anyone remember the names of the guys at the river court cause I cant for the life of me remember their names. Don't forget to R&R Thanks! 


	5. The River Court

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Here is the next update!  
  
Alytru146- you are welcome! Keep reviewing!  
  
As Lucas headed toward the river court he started thinking about how life was like this time last year. He thought about how Nathan and him hated each other and now they had a bond that was growing closer everyday. He thought about Peyton and Brooke and he how he didn't even really know them this time last year. He wanted things to be like they were before with Peyton, Brooke and himself. Before he even started dating Brooke. He wanted them to be friends again. He didn't see from where he stood now if that was ever going to be possible. Of course stranger things had happened. The only constant thing in his life since this time last year was the river court and his friends there who he was ashamed to say he didn't see as much as he used to. As he came closer to the court he found it empty. He had grabbed his basketball when he left the house and was looking forward to some practice in case any of the guys did show up. He stood at half court bouncing the ball for a few seconds before taking his shot and missing. He heard a voice from behind him telling him he needed to take his time. When he turned around Nathan was standing there with a grin on his face.  
  
"Don't you remember what I told you before the playoff game last season?" Nathan asked  
  
"Nope." Lucas laughs  
  
"Waste of time if you can't score the shot."  
  
"Well we all know how that turned out."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it man. Trying to get some practice in?"  
  
"Yea a little. I haven't really played since I left."  
  
"Nobody plays in Charleston? I know they are not as big on basketball as Tree Hill, but still this is a national past time."  
  
"Me and Charlie played a couple of times, but then we got preoccupied with other things."  
  
"What about a little one on one? Nathan asked  
  
"Bring it on little brother"  
  
"How long are you gonna call me that?"  
  
"The rest of our lives little brother. Let's play"  
  
After 20 minutes of playing the score was tied at 19 and Nathan was about to make the winning shot when he asked Lucas if he was coming back to Tree Hill.  
  
"If you make that shot, I'll tell you. If you don't, you will just have to wait till school starts." Lucas said  
  
"I am going to make this shot just so you can tell me and I can tell Haley."  
  
"Did she send you to find me and asked that question?" Lucas asked  
  
"Yea, but her and I both want to know the answer." With that Nathan shot the ball and it went through the hoop.  
  
"Nice shot." They heard from behind them and turned around to find Mouth, Skill, Fergie, Junk and Jimmy standing there.  
  
"Hey Guys" Lucas said  
  
"Luke, Good to have you back. When did you get back in town?" Skills asked  
  
"Earlier today."  
  
"It is good to have you back man." Fergie said  
  
"Are you guys in the middle of a game?" Junk asked  
  
"Nope that was the winning shot." Nathan said  
  
"Let's play then. Jimmy has gotten pretty good since you left, Luke." Skills said.  
  
"Let's see how good." Lucas said  
  
"Welcome everyone to a rare occasion here at the river court. Tonight Lucas and Nathan Scott have joined us for a special 3 on 3-basketball game. It looks to be Lucas, Skills, and Fergie versus Nathan, Junk and Jimmy. This should be an interesting game folks" Mouth says from the bleachers to an audience starting to arrive.  
  
"Alright you guys ready to play? I got Nathan." Lucas says to Skills and Fergie.  
  
"Brotherly rivalry" Skills shakes his head as he laughs  
  
"No just the fact that we are both worn out from just playing one on one and I am not sure I could take Junk or Jimmy just yet." Lucas admits  
  
"Nathan, you get Lucas. Jimmy, you take Fergie and I will get skills." Junk said  
  
"Alright guys! Break!"  
  
"The teams look to be ready to play. Jimmy and Fergie will meet a center court to see who will get control of the ball." Mouth said  
  
Twenty minutes later the game ends with a winning shot made by Lucas. He looks at Nathan and said "Not a waste of time"  
  
Everyone starts to leave with plans to meet the next night and Lucas and Nathan are left at the court getting some last minute shots in before heading home themselves.  
  
"I made the shot, but you never told me the answer" Nathan said  
  
"Is it going to kill you not to know?" Lucas asked  
  
"No, but Haley might." Lucas laughs "She has really missed you and I have too."  
  
"I have missed you guys too and I am planning on coming back to Tree Hill. I just hope I get through this year without anymore Peyton/Brooke drama."  
  
"I am not sure if that is possible."  
  
"Yea me either. I guess I am going to have to take it one day at a time and maybe one day they will stop hating me."  
  
"Brooke stopped hating Peyton."  
  
"Yea I will just have to see what happens" Lucas said  
  
"I am heading home. You coming over?" Nathan asked  
  
"Not tonight. I will stop by tomorrow sometime."  
  
"Ok see ya later"  
  
Lucas headed back toward his mom's house a few minutes later thinking about what could be done to help the situation with Brooke and Peyton. When he reached the house he still didn't have an answer. It would have to wait for another day.  
  
A/N Alright guys I need your opinion. Should I make it so that Brooke and Peyton hate Lucas or should I make them all friends again? I think I could write it either way. Let me know! 


	6. Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing and for your input! Here is the next update!  
  
The next morning Lucas woke up about 10am to find his mom already at the café. He has promised her the night before that he would come in sometime today and spend a little bit of time there, but he didn't want to go there just yet. He knew Haley was working the mid-day shift from 10-6, which meant Nathan would probably be home playing video games. He took a shower and headed over to his brother's apartment. When he got there he could hear Nathan from outside the door yelling at the TV. He knocked on the door and it was quickly answered.  
  
"Hey Lucas! Come in" Nathan said as he closed the door behind Lucas and sat back on the couch  
  
"What are you yelling at?"  
  
"This new video game I got. I am playing against the computer and it is cheating."  
  
Lucas just had to laugh at the look on Nathan's face. "Which game is it?"  
  
"The most recent basketball one"  
  
"I have that one." Nathan gave him a look as to say 'don't rub it in' "I had to have some kind of basketball to play in Charleston." Lucas said in his defense  
  
"Well, show me how to play this thing and how to keep the computer from cheating."  
  
Nathan and Lucas sat there playing the video game for hours until Lucas realized it was three o'clock.  
  
"I am heading to the café. I promised my mom that I would come by today." Lucas said  
  
"I'll come with you. I am starving. We don't have anything to eat in this place."  
  
"Haley homemaker hasn't been to the grocery store lately?" Lucas asked laughing  
  
"Actually grocery shopping is something we do together, but with our schedules lately we have not had a day off together to do it in a while. I guess I am going to have to break down and do it today or tomorrow. We do need food in the house, but I really dislike shopping of any kind."  
  
"You could just eat at the café."  
  
"We can't afford to eat at the café all the time."  
  
"I am sure my mom and your mom would feed you free."  
  
"Believe me I know. They already do. Let's go"  
  
Nathan and Lucas head to the café and pass Brooke and Peyton on the sidewalk. This time they do not cross the street when they see Lucas coming. As they walk by each other Lucas and Nathan say hi and Brooke and Peyton just smile, but say nothing and continue walking.  
  
"There may be hope yet. At least this time they did not cross the street when they saw me coming." Lucas said.  
  
"Just give it some time. Oh, by the way, I didn't tell Haley you were coming back to Tree Hill. I figured you might want to."  
  
"Should I keep her in suspense into school starts?"  
  
"Please don't do that. I am not sure I would last that long because she knows that you told me last night and that I would not tell her. She would torture me."  
  
"That might be a good thing." Lucas said laughing  
  
Lucas and Nathan entered the café to find it pretty full, but usually it was on a Saturday. They took seats at the counter and started looking at the menu. Even though they both knew it by heart. Lucas looked over in the corner and saw that the crib his mom had set up for Jenny was still there.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Jake?" Lucas asked  
  
"I don't think so. He told me before he left that there was a hearing for custody over Jenny earlier this week."  
  
"It would be nice if he decided to come back."  
  
Lucas and Nathan sat there talking as Deb came around the corner and spotted them at the counter. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Guys" Deb said  
  
"Hey Mom"  
  
"Lucas, your mom told me you were back for a weekend visit. It is good to see you."  
  
"Good to see you too Deb"  
  
"Hey you two." Haley said as she part her arms around Nathan and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hey Hales" Lucas said  
  
"Are you going to tell me Lucas?" Haley asked with a pleading look on her face  
  
"Tell you what Hales?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face  
  
"Don't try that Lucas Scott. Are you coming back to Tree Hill or are you staying in Charleston?"  
  
"I am coming back to Tree Hill" Haley gave him a hug and said into his shoulder "I am so glad. I have missed you so much." When she pulled away from him she had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I have missed you too Haley." Lucas said with a solemn look on his face  
  
The bell on the door chimed as Peyton and Brooke walked in. They look over at the counter and saw Haley wiping her eyes as if she had been crying.  
  
"Wonder what is wrong with Haley" Peyton states. Haley, Brooke and her had become friends towards the end of school last year and had been getting closer over the summer. Peyton considers Haley one of her best friends.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should find out." Brooke states as she starts walking towards the counter. "Tutor Girl, Is everything ok?" Brooke asked Haley without even acknowledging Lucas who is sitting right beside where Haley is standing.  
  
"Yea, Brooke everything is fine. Lucas just told me that he is coming back to Tree Hill when school starts." Haley looked at Brooke to see her reaction and all she saw was a blank face. No emotion what so ever. There was no emotion on Peyton's face either. She wished those three would become friends again.  
  
"Oh. Well as long as everything is ok." Brooke said with a forced smile on her face. She turns around and heads to a table and Peyton follows. Lucas follows them with his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Lucas I am sure they will come around soon." Hales said. She knows that he wants them all to be friends again.  
  
"I hope so. Nate, do you want to head over and play a little one-on-one at the river court before the game tonight?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you later at home Haley. Bye mom" Nathan said before giving Haley a kiss and following Lucas out the door.  
  
"I am glad those two are finally friends." Deb said  
  
"They are more than friends, they are brothers" Haley said  
  
A/N As Always R&R 


	7. They are starting to come back together

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Sorry this review has taken so long to be posted, but I have been sick. This review may also stink do to the fact that my brain is a little out of it. Sorry if it does.  
  
Please review! I didn't get as many updates for the last chapter as usual.  
  
The river court was empty as Lucas and Nathan approached it. It felt good to Lucas to be back on this court playing the game that he loved so much. He never realized how much he missed the game or this court when he was in Charleston.  
  
Lucas made a shot from half court and as it swished through the hoop. Nathan said, "Nice Shot. I guess the time away didn't hurt your game too much."  
  
"Maybe not, but my shoulder is telling me that I have been away too long."  
  
"You ready to get your butt whipped again?" Nathan asked  
  
"Let's do it"  
  
Meanwhile back at the café. Haley was finishing up her shift. She walked over to where Brooke and Peyton sat still with blank looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Haley asked them  
  
"Yeah." Peyton answered  
  
"So, Lucas is really coming back to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked  
  
"Yea, he is."  
  
"When did he decided that?" Peyton asked  
  
"The other day. He really missed all of us and I guess he felt was it was the right time to come home."  
  
"Oh" was all Brooke said  
  
"He missed you two also you know. He really wants to be friends again." Haley knew she shouldn't be getting in the middle of this mess, but these were her friends and she wanted them all to be happy again. Neither one of them said anything to Haley's previous statement. Haley just looked at them and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Well I am going to go finish up my shift. I am heading to the river court when I am done if you want to join me. The guys are playing a rematch game from last night and I heard it is going to be really good." When Haley received no answer she walked back towards the counter. A few minutes later Brooke and Peyton got up to leave and shouted their good-byes to Haley as they walked out the door.  
  
When Haley got to the river court the game had not started yet, but the bleachers were full. She sat down next to Mouth and waited for the game to start.  
  
Nathan spotted Haley in the bleachers and walked over to her. "Hey you, I thought you were going home after your shift." Nathan stated.  
  
"I was going to, but I wanted to see the rematch from the awesome game last night that I heard so much about."  
  
"It was awesome. This one will be too" Mouth said  
  
"Nate, lets play man" Junk yelled from the court.  
  
"Have fun" Haley said as she gave Nathan a good luck kiss  
  
"Alright folks these two teams will battle it out again tonight after last nights victory for Lucas, skills, and Fergie. Who will win tonight? Will it be another victory for the trio or will Nathan, Junk, and Jimmy shut them out? It looks like we are about to find out as Jimmy and Fergie face off at center court." Mouth said.  
  
After 20 minutes of playing the game was tied at 24 and Nathan had the ball going for the winning shot.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, little bro?" Lucas asked as Nathan tried to get away from him to make the game shot.  
  
"I am making the winning shot." Nathan replied as he shot the ball.  
  
The ball went through the hoop and Nathan looked at Lucas, "Told you I was going to whip your butt."  
  
"Let's go again then."  
  
"Lets go" Nathan responded  
  
"Break first and then we can play another." Skills said  
  
Nathan and Lucas shrugged and walk over to where Haley is still sitting and took a seat on either side of her.  
  
"Good shot Nate." Haley said before giving him a kiss  
  
"Thanks Hales"  
  
"You played good too Lucas."  
  
"Don't I get a kiss? Lucas asked jokingly. Haley gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So anything interesting happen after we left the café?" Lucas asked  
  
"Your mom was upset that you had left and not said anything to her. She said she would see you at home later. I talked with Peyton and Brooke and them we would be out here and they should come, but they didn't respond."  
  
"I think they just did" Nathan said. "Here they come"  
  
Lucas and Haley turned in their seats to see Brooke and Peyton getting out of Brooke's car and walking toward the court. They walked right up to them and stood there.  
  
Peyton was the first to speak, "Did we miss the game?"  
  
"Just one of them. We are about to play another one." Nathan responded  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"Nathan, Jimmy and Junk." Lucas responded  
  
"You guys have attracted a good crowd" Brooke said  
  
"Everyone came to see if Lucas still has it" Mouth stated from the sidelines.  
  
"Do you, Lucas?" Brooke asked  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Well let see it. We have missed watching you play." Peyton said  
  
"Lets get this game started" Skills yelled from the court  
  
Lucas and Nathan headed out on the court leaving Haley with Brooke and Peyton.  
  
"We have missed him too" Brooke said to Haley.  
  
Haley just smiled and knew that they were on their way back to a building the friendship they had once lost. Lucas knew it also and he smiled as the game started knowing he had made a smart move coming home this weekend. 


	8. Becoming friends again

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I came to the conclusion that I really couldn't write Brooke and Peyton mad at Lucas. I just couldn't do it. So they are going to become friends again at least in this story.  
  
The second game of the night ended with a winning shot by Skills.  
  
"Ok, that wasn't fair" Jimmy said  
  
"What wasn't fair? Skills asked "the fact that we just beat you again?"  
  
"Let's play another one" Jimmy said  
  
"Break first and then we can play another game" Lucas said  
  
"Didn't we just have that same conversation after the first game?" Nathan asked  
  
"Yea and I just said the same thing Skills said to us" Lucas said laughing as the two headed over to the spot where Haley, Brooke and Peyton were still sitting talking.  
  
"Good game guys" Brooke said  
  
"Are you playing another one?" Haley asked  
  
"Yea, they want best of three." Lucas said  
  
"You are looking good out there Lucas. How is the shoulder?" Peyton asked  
  
"It is telling me that I have been away from the game too long, but other than that it is pretty much ok."  
  
"Are you going to play this year?"  
  
"I have already told Whitey that I didn't know yet."  
  
"Hey guys, lets go!" Junk yelled from the court  
  
"Have Fun!" Haley yelled as Lucas and Nathan jogged back on the court.  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing range Brooke said "Ok, that was weird."  
  
"Yea, I never thought it was going to be that awkward talking to Lucas again. I didn't exactly know what to say to him" Peyton agreed  
  
"At least you guys are talking again" Haley added  
  
The three sat there watching the rest game in silence listening to Mouth commentate the game. They stood to their feet cheering as Lucas made the winning shot. The game ended with a promise of a rematch soon. Nathan and Lucas walked towards the bleachers again and sat down on the row in front of the girls now vacant since everyone was leaving.  
  
"That was close game" Haley said. The score had been 24-25  
  
"We all played harder that game then the last two games. Higher stakes" Nathan said laughing  
  
As Nathan and Haley sat there talking, Lucas turned around to face Peyton and Brooke. At first he didn't know what to say. The conversation used to flow so easily with them, but their most recent ones had been awkward and Lucas didn't know where to start except at the beginning.  
  
"So did you have a good summer?" Lucas asked  
  
"Yea, we spent a lot of time at the beach" Peyton answered  
  
"And shopping" Brooke added  
  
"What about you Lucas? Did you have a good summer?" Peyton asked  
  
"I guess. I spent a lot time exploring the city and hanging out with Charlie"  
  
"Is that the guy that was with you last time you were home?" Brooke asked  
  
"Yea, that was Charlie"  
  
"He was kind of cute" Brooke said with a sly smile on her face  
  
"I will tell him you said that" Lucas replied  
  
"Are you going back to Charleston?" Peyton asked  
  
"Yea, Monday. I am going to spend some time with Keith and help him get the truck we have been working on all summer running. I will be back before school starts."  
  
"Why did you come home this weekend?" Peyton asked the question that had been bugging her since she saw him at the café yesterday.  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Yes we want the truth" Brooke answered  
  
"I came home this weekend to make sure that I was making the right decision. I came home to make sure that I could face you two every day after what happened. I know it sounds selfish, but I wanted to make sure that I was not putting myself back into a situation that I didn't want to be involved in."  
  
"It doesn't sound selfish. You were looking out for everyone because if we couldn't have started to rebuild our friendship then everyone would suffer. We would have always been at each other's throats, but that is not going to happen." Peyton said  
  
"We are glad you are coming home. We missed you even though we were upset. You coming home this weekend was a great decision because it made us see that we can all be friends again. We can start to rebuild the friendship that we lost. I personally missed that friendship very much."  
  
"I have missed you guys too." With that they all shared a huge hug.  
  
"Aww" They heard coming from beside them. Haley and Nathan had ended their conversation and we now looking at their friends  
  
"Glad to see you guys are finally getting along again." Nathan said  
  
"The group is coming back together." Haley added  
  
"We are still missing someone" Lucas said looking at Peyton  
  
"Jake" Peyton said softly with a very sad look on her face.  
  
"Looking for me" They heard behind them and they turned to see Jake standing there holding much bigger Jenny.  
  
A/N I had to bring Jake back.. I love that character so much! I couldn't help it! Always Review please!! 


	9. Jake's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters.  
  
Onetreehillfan213-I know this will be a Jeyton and a Naley. I am not sure about Brucas yet. I will just have to see where it leads.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I am glad that everybody is glad Jake is back.  
  
"Jake" Peyton said with excitement in her voice  
  
"Hey guys. Miss me?"  
  
"Jenny!" Peyton said. Jenny turned around in her dad's arms and when saw Peyton. She wiggled her way out of his arms and started walking towards Peyton.  
  
"She's walking" Haley said  
  
"She just got the hang out it last week. She is doing so good"  
  
Jenny walked right over to Peyton and said "up" to which Peyton obliged and picked the young girl up.  
  
"She talking too" Brooke said as the three oohed and ahhed over the little girl  
  
"They didn't miss you. Just your daughter" Lucas told Jake  
  
"Yea, I can see that." Jake replied, "I know she is glad to be back"  
  
"How did the court hearing go?" Nathan asked  
  
"I got full custody"  
  
"That's great man!" Lucas said giving Jake a friendly slap on the back  
  
"Yea, it is!" Jake said with a mile wide smile on his face and then went on to explain what happened "Nikki showed late. When the judge asked her why she couldn't make it to court on time she said that she was in Seattle looking for me. This judge knew that I had gone to Savannah with Jenny. He knew about the mall incident and he also knew that Nikki was not around for the first months of Jenny's life. He gave Nikki visitation if she wanted it, but we have to agree on it and I have full custody. If Nikki takes Jenny liked she did at the mall it is now kidnapping."  
  
"I know you are relieved" Lucas said  
  
"Absolutely, as soon as I got back to my cousins where we were staying. I got our stuff together, said goodbye and headed home"  
  
"I am glad you are back man. I am glad both of you are back." Nathan said.  
  
Seeing the look of confusion on Jake's face, Lucas added, "You have missed a lot since you have been gone"  
  
"Apparently"  
  
"I left Tree Hill right after we lost the playoff game and have been living with Keith in Charleston. I just decided last week to come back"  
  
"Anything else change around here that I need to know about?" Jake asked  
  
Nathan moved his left hand farther out of view and turned to where Brooke, Haley and Peyton where standing. "Hales?"  
  
"Yea?" Haley responded as they turned to face the guys.  
  
"Jake wants to know if he missed any big changes"  
  
"Oh. I guess he did" Haley said as she put her left hand out in front of her for Jake to see  
  
"You got engaged?" Jake asked  
  
"Actually, we got married" Nathan said  
  
"Con...congratulations" Jake said shocked  
  
"Don't worry Jake. We all were a little shocked when we found out too" Lucas said  
  
"We are surprised Luke didn't kill Nathan when he found out" Brooke added  
  
"I was in shock. It really didn't sink in for a while," Lucas said  
  
The gang sat there talking for a few more minutes as Jenny fell asleep in Peyton arms and Haley fell asleep against Nathan. They decided to meet at the café the next day for lunch.  
  
When Lucas got home he found his mom watching the late news in the living room  
  
"I was wondering when you would be home" Karen said  
  
"I was the river court talking with the gang" Lucas said as he sat down on the couch next to his mom "Peyton, Brooke and I talked"  
  
"How did that go?" Karen asked as she turned off the TV and faced her son  
  
"It went good. We are talking things out"  
  
"I am glad. I know you have missed them"  
  
"Someone else we have missed showed up, actually two people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jake and Jenny" Lucas knew that Karen thought of Jenny almost as a grandchild since she was at the café so often.  
  
"I can't wait to see them. I feel like my kids left me and now they are all coming home again" Karen had always thought of Lucas's friends has part of the family therefore they were like her children.  
  
"We are meeting at the café tomorrow for lunch. Jake promised to bring Jenny so that she could see you"  
  
"Good. Speaking of the café, I have to open so I am going to head to bed. I love you" Karen gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Night mom. Love you too"  
  
Lucas headed to the café about 1145 the next morning. It was his last full day in Tree Hill for a couple of weeks and he wanted to make the most of it. He would be heading back to Charleston first thing tomorrow morning. As he walked into the café, he saw Brooke, Haley and Nathan already seated at a table in the corner. He waved at his mom who was behind the corner and walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey guys" Lucas said as he sat down next to Brooke. "Where's Jake & Peyton?"  
  
"Peyton said they were at the mall and they would be here at 12" Brooke said  
  
"Those two wasted no time picking up where they left off" Haley added  
  
As if on cue, Jake and Peyton walk in the café laughing at something that had been said. Jake points out the group to Jenny as he puts her down and she starts to walk towards the table, but then turns to walk behind the corner and right up to Karen. Karen looks down to her side and sees these beautiful brown staring back up at her.  
  
"Up" Jenny said with her arms stretched upwards.  
  
Karen picked her up and Jenny throws her arms around Karen's neck in a hug as a tear ran down Karen's cheek.  
  
A/N: For Jenny in this story I visualized my nieces and nephews at the age that I think Jenny is now. I based her personality on them  
  
A/N: I need the opinion of the readers: Does anybody like the idea of maybe adding a new person to the group such as Charlie from Charleston? Please let me know 


	10. The evil between them

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. However, any character that you don't recognize from the show is mine  
  
I am so sorry this took so long to be posted. It was a crazy weekend! Again thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
The group sat at the café for most of the afternoon talking and catching up. Jenny spent most of the time with Karen behind the counter, serving customers. Many of the customers remembered her from her days in the crib and were happy to see her getting so big. As dinnertime rolled around, Deb walked in the café to take over for Karen. She spotted the group at the corner table and walked over.  
  
"Hey mom" Nathan said  
  
"Hey Everybody. Good to see you back Jake."  
  
"Good to be back" Jake said, "How are you?"  
  
"That man is going to drive me crazy."  
  
"Huh?" Jake said with a confused look on his face  
  
"Dan had a heart attack a few days after you left". Nathan explained "He lived"  
  
"Nathan, could you do me a favor when you leave, go by the house and check on your father?" Deb asked  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go over there  
  
"Just make sure that he doesn't need anything" Deb added seeing her son rolling his eyes  
  
"Where is the nurse you hired?" Haley asked  
  
"She is running late. Something about a family emergency, you don't have stay there just check on him."  
  
"Ok" Nathan, said  
  
"Thank you sweetheart. Bye everyone"  
  
When Deb walked away Nathan turned back to the group; "I don't like going over there when it is just me and him. He always brings up stuff and then we get into an argument"  
  
"I thought you parents were getting a divorce" Jake said  
  
"They were until Dan had a heart attack in the middle of signing the papers."  
  
"So, why is he living with your mom?" Jake asked  
  
"Mom felt sorry for him I guess. The doctors said he needs round the clock care and nobody else would take him in."  
  
"I guess there is no one else to take him in since Keith was gone."  
  
"Keith wouldn't have taken him in either" Lucas said "Something happened between the two of them, but neither one will tell anyone"  
  
"I don't think they have talked since Lucas and Keith left" Haley added  
  
"Well, I guess I better go get this torture over with. Haley, I will see you at home, okay?" Nathan said  
  
"Okay" Haley said as Nathan gave her a kiss  
  
"I'll go with you Nathan" Lucas said  
  
"Ok"  
  
The group decided to meet for breakfast in the morning before Lucas headed back to Charleston and before they all get busy getting ready for school again. After, Nathan and Lucas said their good-byes they headed towards Deb's house.  
  
"You didn't have to come with me, Luke" Nathan said "I can handle Dan"  
  
"I know that. I figured if by some chance Keith asks how Dan is I should be able to tell him"  
  
"What is the real reason?"  
  
"That is the reason"  
  
"Come on Lucas" Nathan said "I know you better than that"  
  
"I need to know if I can live in the same town with Dan again"  
  
"I don't think he is going to be causing you any trouble. All the trouble that he put you through he did through me and we both know that is over with."  
  
"Except for the occasional brotherly strife" Lucas added laughing  
  
"Don't let it worry you. We are all glad you are coming home" Nathan said as they walked into Deb's house.  
  
"Who's there?" Dan said from the den  
  
"It's me" Nathan replied as he walked through the kitchen into the den "Mom asked me to come by and make sure that you didn't need anything"  
  
"I'm fine. She worries too much besides Heidi should be here in a few minutes" Dan said and then he sees Lucas "Well look who is back in town. Did you come back to lose another playoff game?"  
  
"Why do you have to bring that stuff up?" Nathan asked coming to Lucas's defense  
  
"I am simply stating the facts"  
  
"Let's not repeat the conversation we had in the locker room"  
  
"Since you apparently don't need anything we are going to leave" Lucas said seeing that this was heading towards an argument as he started back towards the door.  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Dan yelled after him. Nathan just stood there glaring at him "What?"  
  
Nathan said nothing and turned and walked the same way Lucas had gone. When he got outside Lucas was standing there waiting for him.  
  
"You would think a heart attack would make him change his ways" Nathan stated  
  
Lucas just laughed "I don't think he is ever going to change"  
  
"Me neither. Don't worry about what he said in there"  
  
"I don't. No Regrets"  
  
The two brothers walked home in silence leaving what once was the evil between them behind.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be Lucas leaving and getting back to Charleston 


	11. Leaving Tree Hill

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. However, any character that you don't recognize from the show is mine  
  
Again thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
The next morning the gang met at the café for breakfast before Lucas left and everybody got ready for school again. Lucas had gone into the café with Karen that morning to help her get ready for the day. His stuff was already in the truck ready to head back to Charleston.  
  
"So when will you back?" Karen asked breaking the silence that had been there all morning  
  
"A couple of weeks" Lucas replied "I am going to finish helping Keith with a couple of things and then I will be back"  
  
"I know you are coming back, but I still going to miss you" Karen said as she gave Lucas a hug  
  
"I will be back before you know it"  
  
"Yea, I know" Karen said as she walked towards the door to unlock it. "Here comes everybody"  
  
The door opens as Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Nathan, Haley and Jenny come in.  
  
"Morning Karen" Haley said  
  
"Good morning" Lucas said from his spot at the corner table they had occupied the day before  
  
"Haley, have breakfast with everyone and then you can start your shift" Karen said  
  
"Ok, thanks" Haley replied as the group took their seats around the table.  
  
After they had told Karen what they wanted for breakfast. Nathan looked across the table at Lucas and said "When are you heading back?"  
  
"After breakfast. I want to beat the traffic"  
  
"When will you be back?' Brooke asked  
  
"A couple of weeks. Don't worry you can always call me"  
  
"That doesn't help if you don't answer your cell phone" Brooke replied laughing  
  
Lucas was glad to be back on good terms with Brooke and Peyton. He was glad that the group was back together again. He has missed these times sitting around just talking. As he sat there listening to the conversation going on around him he thought about each person sitting there. Nathan, his brother, they had become such great friends and Nathan proved it with his statements last night. Haley, his best friend, she always was the same. Always trying to fix things. He knew she had a big hand in Peyton, Brooke and himself getting their friendship back. Brooke, Brooke was just Brooke, she was the girl who kept him laughing and he would always hold a special place in his heart. He didn't know if they would ever date again, but if the opportunity came up he would take it. Peyton, the quiet one, he was so happy to see her smiling again. He knew it was partly because she was friends with Brooke again, partly because they were all friends again and mostly because Jake and Jenny had returned to Tree Hill. Jake, one of his closest friends, he had always been there for him. He never judged him either and for that he was grateful. Jenny, the little girl they had all adopted as their neice, she was getting so big and he hoped he would be around to see her grow up.  
  
"Lucas...Lucas..." Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by Jake who was pointing at the food that his mom had sat in front of him "Are you going to eat or sit in a daze all day?"  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking"  
  
"You must have been thinking pretty hard" Peyton said "Your food is probably cold by now"  
  
"I guess I better eat it then"  
  
As the group finished eating Haley pushed her seat back. She had to start her shift because the café was filling up. She walked around the table and pulled Lucas from his chair into a hug.  
  
"You be careful. There are some crazy drivers out there"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Call us when you get there"  
  
"OK. I'll see you in a couple of weeks" Lucas said as Haley pulled away from the embrace. She gave Nathan a kiss and then headed towards the counter to begin her shift.  
  
Taking that as their cue, Peyton walked up to Lucas and gave him a hug and said, "Please be safe"  
  
"OK"  
  
"We are going to miss you man. Hurry back" Jake said as they bumped fists  
  
"I will." Lucas replied to Jake and then took Jenny in his arms "You be a good girl until Uncle Lucas gets back, Ok?"  
  
Jenny just looked at him with those big brown eyes and gave him a hug as if to say she would miss him too. Lucas handed Jenny to Jake and watched as the three walked towards the door saying their goodbyes to Haley, Brooke and Nathan.  
  
"Ok. Well, now it is my turn. I have a major shopping spree ahead of me and I need to get moving" Brooke said as she looked at both of the guys.  
  
"The mall is calling and Brooke is going to answer" Lucas said laughing  
  
"At least I answer. Unlike someone" Brooke said with a smile on her face  
  
"Brooke, If you call, I will answer"  
  
"Then, I guess I will have to call. Right now though I am going shopping. Have a safe trip back." Brooke said as she hugged Lucas  
  
"Everyone is acting like I am leaving forever or something"  
  
"Well, I didn't get the privilage when you left last time so I am making up for it"  
  
"Alright then. I will see you soon" Lucas said  
  
"Ok. Bye Nathan" Brooke said as she walked out the door  
  
"I guess I should go say bye to my mom so that I can hit the road" Lucas said as he walked behind the counter to the office and knocked on the door. Karen looked up from the paperwork she was doing  
  
"You leaving?" Karen asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok" Karen stood and gave her son a hug good-bye. "Call me when you get there"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
Lucas walked back towards the front of the café and out the front door and found Nathan sitting on the hood of the truck.  
  
"You know I am almost tempted to come with you" Nathan said "Just to make sure you come back"  
  
"I'll be back Nate before you even have time to really miss me"  
  
"Tell Keith hi for me and we miss him"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Take care of yourself man" Nathan said as they pulled each other into a hug  
  
"You too...little brother"  
  
Lucas climbed into the truck a few minutes later heading for the interstate and leaving Tree Hill behind for just a couple of weeks. He felt like he was leaving all over again.  
  
He arrived at the house he had shared with Keith in Charleston 3.5 hours later and he just sat in the truck for 15 minutes thinking about the journey he had began when he went back to Tree Hill. The journey back to where he belonged. 


	12. Back in Charleston

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. However, any character that you don't recognize from the show is mine  
  
When Lucas finally got out of the truck and went inside he found Keith sitting on the couch watching TV. Michelle was nowhere to be found, which surprised Lucas.  
  
"I am home"  
  
"Hey Luke! How was your weekend?"  
  
"I am making the right decision"  
  
"Good! Can you come over here and sit down?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got a call yesterday from Dan" Keith continued as he saw the look of shock on Lucas's face "He wants me to come back to Tree Hill and take back the shop"  
  
"He actually called you?"  
  
"I was as shocked as you are"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"That is my problem, I don't know."  
  
"Did you talk to Michelle about it?" Lucas asked  
  
"Michelle and I are no longer together"  
  
"When did that happen?"  
  
"Right after you left. We came to the conclusion that we are better off friends because..."  
  
"Because your heart still belongs to mom?" Lucas asked almost sure of the answer  
  
"I will always love your mom, but we both know that she doesn't love me like that"  
  
"She might"  
  
"Lucas, your mom and I had our chance at love once and it didn't work out. I am not going to push it any longer. I have been in love with your mom since you were born and I will be in love with her for the rest of my life, but it is time to move on"  
  
"So are you going to take back the shop?"  
  
"Dan offered it to me. He said he would be the owner until I can raise enough money to buy it back from him. I think I might take his offer."  
  
"I felt guilty about leaving you here by yourself. It would be good to have you back in Tree Hill with us."  
  
"Well, then I guess we better start packing. Looks like we are both moving back to Tree Hill"  
  
Keith headed towards the kitchen to call Dan back and let him know that he would be returning to Tree Hill and Lucas headed towards his room to start packing. After 15 minutes, Lucas realized he had not called his mom to let her know he had gotten back ok. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number to the café.  
  
"Karen's Café. Haley speaking, How can I help you?" Haley asked  
  
"Hey Hales"  
  
"Lucas! We were just talking about you. Did you make it ok?"  
  
"Yea, I have been here for awhile and just remembered to call you"  
  
"How's Keith?" Lucas debated on whether or not to tell Haley that Keith was also coming back to Tree Hill, but he decided against it. He knew Keith would probably call his mom later to tell her.  
  
"Keith is good. Tell my mom I got here ok for me, will ya?"  
  
"Sure. See ya in a couple of weeks"  
  
"Ok. Bye Hales"  
  
"Bye Lucas"  
  
Lucas hung up the phone and heard a knock at the back door. He went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Charlie"  
  
"Hey Luke. How was your trip?"  
  
"It was good, played some ball with some friends and an old friend came home"  
  
"So, are you making the right decision?"  
  
"Yea, I can't wait to go home again for good. Anything new going on around here?" Lucas asked  
  
"Nothing much. Dad moved out again, but what else is new. Sometimes, I wish I could just move away from here and not come back" Charlie said. Charlie's parents had been having some problem as of late and his dad kept moving out and coming back. It was really taking a toll on Charlie. Charlie added jokingly "Maybe I should just move with you"  
  
"You could if you wanted to. Keith is moving back too"  
  
"Man, you know darn well that my parents would not let me move to North Carolina just because I want too. Besides, where would I live?"  
  
"You could live with my mom and me"  
  
"Come one Luke. I don't think that is going to happen, even if they are about to drive me insane with all their fighting and blaming each other for things that have happened. I don't know what I am going to do now that you two are going to be gone. This was my safe haven"  
  
"Just talk to them. I am sure my mom would not mind taking you in. She likes you"  
  
"It would be nice to be away from all of the fighting that is for sure"  
  
As Lucas and Charlie were talking, Keith entered the room from the kitchen  
  
"Hey Charlie"  
  
"Hey Keith. Lucas said you are moving back to NC also"  
  
"Yea, I am going to take back my shop and run it for my brother until I can buy it back."  
  
"Charlie might be coming back with us also" Lucas added  
  
"I have to talk with my parents about it" Charlie said  
  
The next few weeks were filled with packing and preparing to move back to Tree Hill. Keith had talked with Karen and she had offered to let him stay with them until he got his own place. Charlie had talked with his parents and they agreed to let him go to Tree Hill with Lucas at least for the school year. They had given specific guardianship to Karen in case of emergency. Karen was happy to have them all coming home she was going to have a full house for awhile. Lucas had been to the doctor for his shoulder and was told he could play again. He had plans of taking his spot back on the roster when the season started. He had talked with Brooke and Peyton many times since he had left and they were still on the fast track to being friends like they were before.  
  
On Friday Morning in the middle of August three trucks pulled out of the driveway of the home Lucas and Keith had shared all summer. All three were heading to Tree Hill. All three for different reasons, but all three to find themselves.  
  
A/N: Let me know if I should continue this story. I am not getting hardly any reviews any longer and it is really discouraging, but if someone wants me to continue I will 


	13. Returning home

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. However, any character that you don't recognize from the show is mine

Hey everyone! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Please forgive me. Computer problems.

"Home sweet home" Lucas said into his cell phone. He had been talking to Charlie for the last 10 minutes as they had got closer to Tree Hill

"Small town" Charlie said

"Yea, but it is home. Let's go to the house and then we can go see mom at the caf

"Can we walk? I don't think I can sit any longer"

They drove to Lucas's house and parked their trucks. Keith had told Lucas that he was going to go by Deb's to see Dan and then by the shop. Lucas figured he would show up around dinnertime. Lucas stepped out of the truck and stretched.

"Nice house" Charlie said doing the same

"Yea, let's head over to the café and surprise my mom." Karen was not expecting them until the next day

The two guys walked into the café and found Haley behind the counter helping a customer much like she had been when Lucas came home a few weeks ago.

"Lucas! Charlie!" Haley said as she came around the counter and gave each of them a hug. "We weren't expecting you guys till tomorrow"

"Surprise" Lucas said, "Where's my mom?"

"Office"

Charlie and Lucas walked to the back of the café and found Karen looking over a mountain of paperwork. She heard the knock on the open door and said "Haley, why do you always knock when the door is open?"

"Uh, mom? I don't think we look like Haley" Lucas said

Karen looked up from her paperwork "Lucas! Charlie! You are home early"

"We wanted to surprise you Ms. Roe"

"Charlie, call me Karen"

"Sorry, ms...Karen"

"When did you guys get here?"

"A few minutes ago. We parked the trucks at the house and headed straight here" Lucas answered

"Oh it is so great to see you. Where is Keith?"

"He went by Deb's to talk with Dan and then he said he was going to run by the shop" Lucas said

"He is going to have his work cut out for him over there"

"Yea he is expecting to"

"Well, you two must be starved. Let's get you something to eat"

Karen, Lucas and Charlie walked back to the front of the café where Haley was talking to Peyton.

"Lucas! You are back early" Peyton said

"Yea, We wanted to surprise everybody" Lucas answered "Peyton this is Charlie, Charlie this is Peyton"

"Nice to meet you" Charlie said

"You too. Karen said you will staying with her for the school year" Peyton asked

"Yea, I guess I am like the lost puppy that Lucas brought home with him" Charlie said laughing

"He did that once. Though, I think you are house broken and wont eat my shoes" Karen said

Everyone started laughing as Lucas blushed.

"Let's get some food" Lucas said

Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Charlie, and Karen sat in the café eating and talking for the next couple of hours. When Haley's shift ended she headed home to Nathan promising Lucas she would not tell him they were already in Tree Hill. Lucas wanted to see his brother's face. After Haley left, Lucas and Charlie headed towards Tree Hill High. Lucas needed to talk to Whitey. As the walked towards the school, Charlie was in awe of the much smaller town.

Lucas knocked on the door to Whitey's office and heard the gruffly voice telling them to come.

"Hey Coach" Lucas said

"Lucas Scott, I heard you we coming back"

"Yea, I am back. Coach, this is a friend of mine from Charleston, Charlie. Charlie, this is Coach Whitey Durham."

"Nice to meet you sir" Charlie said

"Sure. So, are you visiting?"

"No sir. I will be attending Tree Hill"

"Really? Do you play basketball?"

"I usually play for fun. I have never played on an actual team"

"If you are interested we are holding tryouts on Monday for the team"

"Thank you sir. I might just attend"

"So, what brings you boys by?"

"I wanted to tell you that I will be returning this season, that is if my spot is still available" Lucas said

"Of course it is. I wouldn't give it to anyone else except maybe Nathan."

"When does practice start?"

"Be here Monday to give me a hand with the tryouts. Nathan, Jake and Tim are going to be here also."

"Ok Coach. See ya Monday" Lucas said

"Thanks for the opportunity sir" Charlie said

"Stop calling me sir. Makes me feel old. Call me Coach"

"Ok Coach."

"Now you boys get out of here. I have some plays to work on"

As Lucas and Charlie walked out of Whitey's office they bumped into Brooke and half of the cheering squad

"Lucas, I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow. Who is your friend?" Brooke asked as she eyed Charlie

"Brooke, this is Charlie. Charlie, Brooke"

"Charlie, huh? I love that name"

"So did my mom" Charlie said

"So, are you from Charleston?"

"Yea, I am going to be attending school here for the year"

"Well, good! Maybe I will see you around. Bye Lucas" Brooke said as she walked away

"That's Brooke?" Charlie asked as he watched her walked away

"One and only"

"Well, definitely not what I pictured"

"Don't let her physical appearance fool you"

"It sure is fooling me"

"Come on. Let's head over to the river court and shot some hoops"

"Ok" Charlie said as he pulled his glaze from following Brooke.

A/N: Please R&R


	14. Returning to the river court

Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Tree Hill or the any of its characters. However, any character that you don't recognize from the show is mine

Lucas and Charlie arrived at the river court to find it empty. Lucas leaned into a nearby empty trashcan and pulled out a basketball.

"Did you just get that from a trash can?" Charlie asked 

"Yea. It has been the spot to put the ball since I was 12. No one ever uses it as a trash can"

"Ok. One on one?"

"Sounds good to me" 

The guys played 3 games before deciding to head home for dinner. Lucas knew his mom would want everyone home for their first family dinner since last spring.

As they walked in the Roe house, Keith looked up from the TV to greet them. He had the accounting book in his hands from the shop and was going over it.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Keith. How is the shop looking?" Charlie asked

"It is a mess. We are going to have to start working on getting it back to running condition as soon as possible"

"Let us know when you are ready and we will be there" Lucas said. Lucas and Charlie were both working at the shop after school and on weekends.

"Guys, dinner is ready" Karen called from the dining room

"Wow, Karen this looks great" Keith said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Thanks" Karen replied as she sat opposite him at the other end

The group ate in silence for a couple of minutes. All of them enjoying the fact that they were together. Finally, Lucas spoke "Whitey said I can have my spot back on the team and Charlie is going to try out"

"Not sure that I am good enough to make it though"

"When are tryouts?" Keith asked

"Monday" Lucas replied "Whitey asked Nathan, Jake, Tim and I to help out."

"Just don't over do it, Lucas" Karen said worried about his shoulder

"Don't worry mom"

After they finished their meal, Karen and Keith wen t to do the dishes and Lucas and Charlie headed back to the river court figuring the guys would be there ready for a game.

"It is good to have you here Keith" Karen said as she placed a plate in to the rinse sink

"It is good to be here. I never really knew how much I missed this place until I came back"

"There isn't that much to miss"

"I missed things you wouldn't even think of missing." Keith said as he placed the plate that he had been drying in the cabinet

"You will miss things about Charleston"

"I am not sure that I will. I was not there long enough to get 'attached' to anything. I spent my whole life here in this town. It holds a lot of memories. I was only in Charleston for a couple of months"

"It stills holds memories though"

"Yea, but not all of them are good"

They finished the dishes in silence. Karen headed back to the café to work on some paperwork that she had forgotten to bring home and Keith settled at the kitchen table to go over paperwork of his own. It was going to take a miracle to get the shop back to the way he had left it. A miracle.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Charlie arrived at the river court to find the guys warming up. As they walked closer Skill noticed them.

"Luke?" Skill asked

"Hey man" Lucas responded

"Hey man great to have you back" Fergie said

"Great to be back. Guys this is a friend of mine from Charleston, he will be staying here, Charlie. Charlie, this is Fergie, Junk, Jimmy and Skill.

"Hey man" Jimmy said

"You two want to play some three on three?" Junk asked

"Let's play. I killed Lucas earlier in one on one" Charlie responded

"Gloat about it all you want. We will see if you actually make the school basketball team" Lucas replied

"If he plays with us, he will. You did" Fergie said as the other guys laughed

"Ball. I need to warm up a bit."

"Yea, you need to warm up all right if you plan on keeping your spot on the team"

Lucas turned around at the sound of Nathan's voice behind him.

"Hey Nathan"

"Good to see that you made it home. Hey Charlie"

"Hey Nate" Charlie said

"How about a game of four on four?" Jake asked as he walked over to them with Jenny in his arms.

"Lets play" Junk said

"Hey Jenny" Lucas said as Jenny reached from her dad's arms for him

Lucas obliged and took the little girl

"Are you ready to watch Uncle Lucas whipped daddy and Uncle Nathan's butts?"

Jenny just smiled at him and buried her face into his shoulder

"That is what I thought" Lucas said

"Jenny, come sit with us" Peyton called from the bleacher. Lucas had not seen Peyton, Haley and Brooke arrive.

Jenny got out of Lucas's arms and waddled over to where they were sitting and climbed into Peyton's lap. She sat there facing the court with a huge smile on her face.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at how much she reminded him of Jake. Lucas was called back from dreamland by Charlie and took his position on the court. It was good to be home!

A/N: Please R&R


End file.
